


The Hard Life of a Harbinger

by shipsnthenight



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F!DB/Aela mild sexytimes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsnthenight/pseuds/shipsnthenight
Summary: Here are two F!DB/Aela mini-fics (+ one little Lydia/Farkas bonus in between) about stuff that "happened" (in my head, because sadly this game is not The Sims) during my roleplaying playthrough that I have absolutely no patience to write a whole multichapter about.PS: There is a grave lack of F!DB/Aela fics all around the internet, I have so many ideas and stories in my head for this pairing.I know I will never write them all and it sucks, but at the same time I WANT THEM. Please write for this pairing guys... please.





	The Hard Life of a Harbinger

**Jorrvaskr: Training Yard - 26th of Frostfall 4E 205**

It was a cold morning in Whiterun.  
The end of Frostfall was fast approaching, bringing the snow even in the warmest cities of Skyrim. The fog still covered the frigid plains outside the city when the Companions gathered in Jorrvaskr’s yard for a morning training and sparring session.  
It was also one of the rare occasions in which the Harbinger was in town and was not required to attend long and boring meetings at Dragonsreach.  
For once the Jarl hadn’t summoned her as soon as he had learned of her return, and Lys could enjoy some much needed time with her brothers and sisters, her family.    
  
She was sitting out on the porch, nursing a mug of ale ("The breakfast of champions, sister!" had laughed Farkas when he had handed her the tankard), and observing her shield-brothers train while her wolf, Freya, slept content next to her feet.   
The Harbinger sipped her mug calmly, and pretended not to hear the door of the hall creak, the quiet steps approaching behind her.  
“Now that’s where you ran off to.” Aela leaned on Lys’s chair and wrapped her arms around her from behind, burying her head in the woman’s hair.   
“Good morning” she whispered in the Harbinger’s ear.  
Lys moaned softly and turned her head to plant a gentle kiss on the Huntress’ lips: “Good morning to you too. I didn’t want to wake you.”   
Aela walked around the chair and stood in front of Lys, who understood the woman’s intentions and adjusted her position so that her wife could sit comfortably in her arms.  
The huntress leaned her head in the crook of Lys’ neck, took the mug of ale from her wife and sipped at it slowly, turning her attention to the other Companions, concentrated on their training.   
  
“I’ve been watching Njada lately...” Lys started, breaking their peaceful silence.    
Aela raised her head abruptly, searching for the Harbinger’s eyes: “...do I need to be worried!?” from the tone it was clear that she wasn’t serious and it made Lys chuckle instantly as she pulled the huntress closer and planted a kiss on her forehead: “No, you idiot! I mean that I think she’s ready for the initiation.”  
Aela resumed her previous position, her gaze now trained to Njada. The girl was currently sparring with Vilkas and giving him a run for his money.  
“She has been improving her technique lately... and her assignments in the past six months have been nothing but a success.” Lys kept making the girl's case as she took the mug from her wife and took another sip.  
  
As she drank, Aela took the opportunity of her mate’s exposed neck to gently bite it and kiss it. “Okay... my Harbinger” they both chuckled softly “...do you want to do it tonight?”  
“Hmm... could be" replied Lys "I’ll have to talk to Vilkas first, I want him to be her forebear. She trusts him and considers him her mentor... plus he is the calmest among u-...”  
“LYSANDRA! AELA! IF YOU TWO ARE DONE BITING EACH OTHER OUT WE COULD USE A COUPLE MORE SWORDS HERE!” they both jumped out of their skins when Vilkas snarled at them from the yard, his voice so high that it had probably woken up Balgruuf in Dragonsreach’s highest tower this early in the morning.  
  
Lys gawked at him with wide eyes as Aela recovered from the shock and started laughing while getting up from the Harbinger’s embrace.  
The huntress took the last sip of ale and put the mug on the nearby table as Lys muttered to herself: “Y’know... you’d think being the Harbinger of this bunch of idiots would mean that they treat you with the tiniest bit of respect...” she got up and grabbed two training swords, tossing one to Aela.  
“Oh, my love...” was the huntress’ quick reply as she leaned in and kissed her wife one last time before heading into the yard “...once a welp to your shield-brothers, always a welp! Come on now, we have some sparring to do.”

 

* * *

 

**INTERMISSION: The Hard Life of a Thane**

Lys entered the room and quietly approached Farkas’ bed.   
“How is he doing?” she asked Lydia, her housecarl. The Nord woman was carefully tending to a large bleeding wound on the burly men’s chest.  
“My thane...” was the housecarl’s quiet greeting “...he will live, but it was a close one. Thank the eight you managed to push him out of the way in time, otherwise that bear would have thorned him to pieces.”   
  
Lydia didn’t once raise her gaze from the unconscious man laying on the bed while answering her thane, she just kept cleaning up the wound and tenderly applying some medicinal balm on it.   
Lys wasn’t one to care for formalities, she never did, and had always treated Lydia as her equal... but Lydia did care, so she couldn’t help but find it odd that the young Nord hadn’t addressed her as respectfully as she usually did.   
The thane studied the situation more attentively, and it took her just a few moments to figure out what was going on.   
As she finished bandaging his chest, Lydia le her free hand wander and gently moved some of Farkas’ hair away from his face.  
Lydia subconsciously let her hand linger there, and slowly caressed the man’s long mane.   
Lys crossed her arms and chuckled: “You know, I didn’t bring Aela with us because I didn’t want you to feel like the third wheel... I see now that you’re returning the favor!”  
Her accusatory tone was instantly betrayed by the playful smile on her lips.   
  
The Nord girl retreated her hand from Farkas’ hair as if she had been burned, she turned to her thane panicking: “N-no! ...my thane! I... it-it’s just that.. h-he saved my life! If- if he hadn’t jumped in front of that bear I mean... it-... it’s not what you think at all my thane!!!”  
Lys decided to put Lydia out of her misery, and slowly raised a hand to reassure the girl.  
“Breathe Lydia! Don’t worry I was just playing. I’m happy for you, Farkas is an honorable man." she paused and looked at the hulking man on the bed.  
"Sure, he’s not the brightest, but he makes up for it with a heart and courage that I’ve never seen before. I am honored to call him my brother.”   
  
Lydia visibly relaxed, but still shrunk in her seat a bit and returned her gaze to Farkas' unconscious form “I... I don’t even know if he would even want me...”  
Lys scoffed: “Oh, come on! How could he not!? You are beautiful, strong, intelligent, a true warrior and a Nord through and through, you two would be perfect for each other!”  
Lydia kept her head down but Lys could see the tiny embarrassed smile that showed up in her housecarl’s face at her thane's praises.  
  
“W-well... t-thank you my thane.” she whispered, as her hand timidly returned to stroke the man’s black hair.   
  
Lys smiled genuinely at her friend and took a moment to take in the tender scene before her.  
  
“Well, my job here is done!” said Lys yawning and stretching out her back “I’ll be in the next room for the rest of the night, don’t you kids party too hard.”  
  
 

 

* * *

 

**Jorrvaskr: Harbinger's Quarters - 17th of Second Seed 4E 208**

  
The sun creeping in from the small window in the Harbinger’s quarters told Lys it must have been at least noon when she opened her eyes for the first time.

She should get up, wash properly, get dressed in clean, appropriate clothes, and she should make her way to Dragonsreach where the Jarl is no doubt awaiting her return with news from the dragon attack in Rorikstead.   
  
She should have done all of those things, instead she wrapped her arms more tightly around Aela’s waist and rested her forehead in the crook of her wife’s neck, gently kissing her shoulder in the process.   
The huntress moaned but didn't fully wake up, she just moved her hand on top of Lys’ and entwined their fingers together, a clear sign of not wanting her to go anywhere anytime soon.  
The doors to her quarters were both closed, but she could hear the voices of her shield-brothers going about their day through the walls.  
She trained her ears to try and hear some of the conversations, the first voice she heard clearly was that of her shield-brother Farkas:  
“...she would be up for some sparring with me this afternoon brother? I have been craving a fight with someone that can hold their own against me!”   
“Sure Farkas!” was Vilkas quick response: “Why don’t you go in there and ask her if she wants to join you!? I’m sure Aela would be pleased with you barging in there, demanding to take away her wife, that she hasn’t seen in almost a year and just got back late last night, just because you want to use her as a punching bag! That would be a sight to see!”  
Lys couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the brothers’ interaction she had just sneakingly witnessed... that  _would_  be a sight to see, she admits.  
“What’s so funny, love?”  
Distracted by her own amusement, the Harbinger hadn’t noticed the change in Aela’s steady breathing. The beautiful Nord woman was now fully awake and was turning in Lys’s arms to face her.   
At the huntress’ movement, Lys took the opportunity to reposition herself and laid her back on the soft pillows as Aela rested her head on her breasts, bringing one of the many furs adorning the bed with her, to cover their bodies from the waist down.   
“Oh nothing... just Farkas being Farkas.” was Lys’s whispered answer as her hand trailed slowly in her lover's hair.   
Content with the simple answer, Aela traced patterns with her fingers on her wife’s chest. No words were needed between the two, they were just enjoying this brief moment of peace as long as they could, before it was inevitably interrupted by the inevitable daily emergency that the Dragonborn was required to attend to.   
After a few more moments, it was Aela that broke the silence. “How long are you staying?”   
Lys sighed and wrapped her left arm more tightly around Aela’s shoulders: “Not long... I have to report to Balgruuf, but after that I’ll need to leave again. Isran sent word last week, he needs help with a vampire lair in the Hjaalmarch.” Lys rested her lips on her wife's forehead and laid still for a moment, her eyes closed, trying to take in as much as she could of this moment, knowing it was going to be the last for a possibly very long time.  
  
“...will Serana be there?” was Aela's sudden question.  
Lys tensed “...probably.”  
When the huntress remained silent, Lys raised her head and used her right hand to lift up Aela’s chin: “Hey, look at me.” she searched for her wife’s gaze, and when she found it she held it firmly “You know I would _never_ betray you, right?"  
Aela sighed with a smile and kissed her wife’s chest: “I know Lys, I know. I trust you... and I know that she is your best friend and you two have a special connection. I just miss you, and I admit that I am a little jealous of all the time she gets to spend with you.”  
At that, Lys visibly relaxed and threw her head back in laughter: “Well would you look a that! The mighty wolf is jealous of the tiny bat!” she teased “Please love... for the love of Hircine never tell her that! She would stress out so much over it, and I need my most trusted follower to be at her best when we’re out there!”  
They both laughed and Aela leaned in for a kiss that quickly turned into a pretty heated makeout session.   
  
“Tell you what...” said Lys in between kisses “I’ll deal with this vampire business... as quickly... as I can...” Aela moved down to kiss and nibble at her lover’s neck so she could speak more freely “...and when I get back, you and I are going _alone_ on a hunting trip. I don’t want to have to wear pants or deal with anyone’s business but our own for a whole week. How does that sound?”   
“Now that, is an interesting proposition!” was Aela’s enthusiastic reply.   
Lys chuckled and took the lead. Attacking the huntress' lips hungrily. She laid Aela on her back, positioning herself on top of her.  
The Harbinger’s skilled hands trailed down her lover's body and started expertly massaging her between her legs.  
Aela let out a loud and feral moan when Lys’s fingers entered her, but the Harbinger was quick to silence her with a passionate kiss and continue her ministrations.  
  
The blissful moment was interrupted for Lys by the sound of the main door of her quarters opening. Her sigh of pleasure turned into one of frustration as she positioned herself to cover as much of Aela’s sweaty, naked body as possible, in case whoever it was that walked in her study without knocking was going to barge in her bedroom too.   
  
Thankfully, a few seconds later she heard a soft knock on the door.   
  
“Harbinger? ...are you decent?”   
The knock startled Aela, the woman must have been too enraptured in her own pleasure to have noticed the previous noises, and she looked at Lys a little disoriented, as if she had just woken up from a dream.  
  
Lys pulled her hand out from Aela completely, and growled in frustration as she braced herself on the bed, arms resting on each side of Aela’s face.  
“Am I decent!? ...TAKE AN EDUCATED GUESS TILMA!” was her calm and measured answer.   
“I am sorry to interrupt my lady... but Jarl Balgruuf is here to see you...”  
Lys’s frustration doubled, her arms gave out and she let her body fall on top of Aela, who laughed at her lover’s antics and wrapped her arms around her lower body, squeezing her ass for good measure.  
“Y’ t’ll h’m I’m b’sy!” was the Harbinger’s exasperated reply, muffled by the pillow and by her partner’s long red hair.   
  
“I would my lady... but-..” Tilma’s answer was cut short by the loud sound of someone banging on the door so hard that Lys was surprised it didn’t just fall apart.   
  
“DRAGONBORN! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU ON MATTERS OF VITAL IMPORTANCE! YOU HAVE FORCED ME TO BE THE ONE TO SEEK YOU OUT, AND KNOW IT’S ONLY OUT OF RESPECT FOR YOUR SPOUSE THAT I HAVEN’T SENT MY BROTHER WITH HIS AXE TO TEAR DOWN THIS DOOR! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU UPSTAIRS IN THE MAIN HALL AS SOON AS YOU HAVE COMPOSED YOURSELF!”  
  
Momentarily shocked by the outburst from the Jarl himself, Lys and Aela stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to do, before the hilarity of the whole situation caught up with them and they burst out laughing like two drunk jesters.  
  
“So... hunting trip?” Aela asked after they had a moment to catch their breath.  
  
“Hunting trip... I promise.” replied Lys, before kissing her wife one last time and getting out of bed.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...aaaaaant that's it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
